Sonic the Hedgehog
by MissSonamyFan
Summary: Everything put into one! One big adventure for a hedgehog, one big adventure for Mobius! Read how it began, how everything became what it was from the beginning. Includes everyone! woooohoo!
1. Chapter 1

****_A new story, more of a interest though because I don't know whether to carry on. Basically I wanted to make my own version of Sonic the hedgehog putting everything together into one. This includes Sonic Underground, so he has his sister and brother, as well as SATAM with Sally and Bunnie, as well as the Sonic the hedgehog with Tails, and the bad robots- grounder and scratch, and the most famous one, Sonic X. This started when I was telling my little brother how Sonic programs could possible fit together, and so I decided to write this out so that it explains it all. You could say it was behind the stories, and it tells you how each tv programme, game and story connects. Hope you enjoy xxx_

_I dont own sonic or any other characters x_

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Chapter One

Spring was a time for cheer, and a time for celebration. All the flowers had blossomed out to greet the sun and the blades of grass danced in the wind, comforting each other as the dark grey clouds huddled into one. It swarmed across the sky, and grumbled its words, spitting down to the ground. The rain flew past all the trees and rivers, flying across to the empty villages.

Footsteps of a small hedgehog in a brown cloak struggled to make her way through the storm, carrying three sets of bundles close to her chest. All wrapped in silk, she made her way closer to her first destination. An alleyway that was meant for trouble makers, thieves and destruction. But there was someone she knew, that was close to her, someone she knew who she could trust. She tiptoed up to the shallow walls and leant down to the old scratched wooden door. Positioning herself, she laid down her first bundle, and kissed it goodbye, before knocking the door and leaving within the dark shadows.

Once she left, an elder man opened the door, with rages for clothing. He looked out from both ways and peered into interest as a tiny wrapped item laid on the floor. He stared at it, puzzled, before lifting up into his arms for a closer look. Peering away the sheets, a sweet gurgle came from underneath making him pause. Unravelling the silk sheet, popped out a small green hedgehog, with sheepish eyes. The baby giggled, noticing the smile on the old man's face as he hugged him warmly. He then stared out the alleyway again, for anyone around, but there was no one apart from the dripping rain and the swishing wind.

The cloaked figure watched from the distance, as the old man sighed, closing his door. She sighed peacefully; still grasping her two other bundles tightly before making her way again.

Her next destination was far away from the other. In a posh estate near the castle of the queen of Mobius. She decided that this would be the right place for her next bundle, who was fiddling around in her silk blanket. The mother smiled warmly down at her, and then looked to the other one, who was sound asleep. She sprang up the hills to the largest mansion and looked around for anyone who might have seen her. When it was clear, she made her way up to the big chrome double doors, and gently settled down her next parcel. She looked down at it, and whispered to herself before knocking the door and leaving, with her last package over her arm. A woman dressed in long pink material opened the door, with sparkles of gems from her collar. She held her hand up and stared around the area for the person, but ended up looking down at the parcel moving from under her nose. The woman picked it up and revealed a baby dark pink hedgehog. So shocked in this, she looked out for the mother, but realising that the mother was nowhere to be seen, she took the child inside.

The last destination was a friendly yet lonely area, in the middle of a desert, past the forest. It was the place that she remembered from her younger days. And where she knew would be the perfect place for the last parcel to be raised. She came out after walking so many miles, and smiled at the little cottage that sat alone in the field. It wasn't the best of places, but it was the person inside that mattered. She walked up to the steps and crouched down to the door, feeling her legs ache from all the walking and running. She knocked the door, and hoped that someone was in. But there was no answer. She panicked. Holding her precious baby in her arms, she knocked the door again, yet still no answer. She realised that no one was coming to greet her at this point, so she began to walk off, only to be called over by a mysterious caller.

"Aleena? My dear come quick" a greyish blue hedgehog with a grey curved moustache stood beside the cottage holding a garden hoe in his hand. "Is that really you?" he seemed very overwhelmed to have seen her, but noticing a bundle in her hand made him worry.

The mother didn't hesitate to run towards him, and as she did this, her hood was pulled off by the wind showing her face. A light purple hedgehog with eyes like diamonds. She seemed so innocent, and so destroyed. She leaped into his arms and cried on his shoulder, while still having her child in her hand.

"My dear, no need to worry…shh now. There's no need to worry" he tried to calm her down by patting her back softly allowing more tears to fall. "Why are you here? I thought you were captured"

The mother pulled away and wiped her tears holding out a wiggling package.

"Charles, he needs someone. Someone who can teach him the way you taught me and your brother. He needs his uncle. Please take him" her voice was soft and weak, which made the old hedgehog smile and nod, taking his nephew from her arms. Looking down he smiled wider, seeing a little blue hedgehog with peering emerald eyes smile back at him.

"Like his father, any sign of him?" he held the child tight in his arms, looking up at his sister-in-law. But she shook her head.

"Jules has changed; Robotnik put him in that machine. That was the last I heard of him" she began to tear up again, but this time Charles joined her.

"The roboticizer, I should of never created it" he said in a low tone. But Aleena held onto his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"All I want you to do now is to look after Sonic for me. Train him to be like you, he is our only hope for the resistance and all freedom fighters that are fighting for survival" she looked at him in hope, and Charles nodded slowly.

"Wait, what about you? You are staying aren't you?"

Aleena shook her head, and peered down to her son, who happily slept, cuddled in the blanket.

"I can't stay Charles, there already after me. But they don't know about the children. I've made sure there safe and in trusted hands…but Sonic is the one I'm mostly worried about. Don't let them find him" she brushed her hand on his cheek and hugged them both goodbye, before running off with her hood back on to cover her face.

As she got further and further away, the more Charles prayed.

"Please be ok Aleena, please be ok" he whispered.

As days passed, the more Charles began to worry. Aleena hadn't returned and he was beginning to have nightmares of his own roboticized brother torturing him for what he had done to him. The more this happened, the more he began to feel for the safety of the little baby hedgehog. By the age of 3, Charles taught Sonic the basis fighting skills, but as he was a young age, he wasn't so interested in fighting or playing. He was more interested in adventures and the world that surrounded him. And the more that Sonic didn't pay interest, the more Charles began to worry.

However, soon after 2 years. Charles and Sonic grew closer. And the nickname Uncle Chuck was soon used, and slightly after this, Sonic's training continued.

They trained for 5 years straight, during this time Charles found an extremely powerful element in his nephew, which enabled him to run as fast as anything he had ever seen before. And using this, he thought would be an advantage to the freedom fighters.

Soon later, at the age of 12, Sonic officially joined the freedom fighters and the resistance in order to save his world along with his uncle. The two planned several attacks on the fortress of the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik who had officially taken over the world and created thousands of swat bots as guards. While Charles stayed at home and collected information on what was known as the system of the Robotnik headquarters, Sonic would get through the barrier guards at lightning speed and smash everything down. This soon made Robotnik angry as he sent as many guards as possible to be able to catch the intruder, however nothing was fast enough.

"Sonic, you must keep curving. If you stay in a straight line, they could catch you on camera and find out who you are" the hedgehog instructed as he sat in front of his young nephew at the table.

"I know Uncle Chuck, but what does it matter if they catch me on tape?" he leaned back in his chair, wondering back at his uncle who kept silent in return. "There must be a reason; you never want me to get caught"

"No one wants to get caught Sonic. If you do, awful things happen to you" he grew silent once again and tapped his finger along the table waiting for Sonic to ask another question. But he didn't. Instead he got up from his chair, and left the house in a dash. Sonic was always out when it was time to think about things. Most importantly was his family.

Did he have a family other than Chuck? Were they alive? He never remembered his family, apart from his uncle who he seemed to remember since the beginning. Though he was always tempted to ask about his father, his mother. But knew what his uncle's reaction would be.

Chuck never liked to speak about family. Never did he have photos of him and his family, or anything else for that matter. It was like they were alone. Born on their world from nothing. Sometimes Sonic could hear him cry in his sleep about his brother, but was too afraid to ever ask about him. Maybe something bad happened to him? Something that he would never forget. But that didn't explain what happened to his mother. You need both to create a child.

Sonic sighed, sticking stones as he trotted down the muddy hills. He was so engrossed in his family and what would happen to the future. His uncle always said that the future holds so many wonderful things and one day everything would turn around. Sonic smiled to himself. He wants to be that person who saves them all, the hero.

"Sonic" a cry for him was sounded at the bottom of the hill, which made him realise it was time to leave and head home. Running at top speed, he ran straight to his home, passing and collecting his uncle as he did so. They stopped to the door, in seconds and Chuck sighed heavily. "There's something I gotta tell you, but not just yet" he opened the door, and they both walked in. Sonic sat on the chair, interested to hear what he had to say, while Charles made his way to the basement of his home, bringing back up with him a chest.

"Wow what's that?" Sonic asked surprised.

Charles didn't speak; he opened the chest and brushed the remaining dust from around it showing letters, photos and newsletters. He pulled out a photo first, a very small photo with two small hedgehogs sitting together with smiles on their faces. He looked at it himself, and then passed it to Sonic for a closer look.

"Sonic, this is your father. Jules the hedgehog" he pointed to the one with the brown bushy hair with the blue spikes. "He was an amazing person, one of the best freedom fighters I ever knew. He was a leader of them you know. A proper protector…" he trailed off and Sonic awed.

"Wow, a real freedom fighter!" he smiled widely staring down at the photo for closer detail. But was instead handed a bigger photo of three hedgehogs all lined up with grins on their faces. Once again, Jules was in it, and so was Charles but there was a female one who was hiding slightly behind his father.

"This photo was an old time ago. We were on a mission and found this girl, and immediately your father fell in love with her. He was only 15, and she was only 13 but you could tell they were made for each other. The passion in her eyes. She would have done anything for your father, and eventually they married. She is your mother, Aleena" he explained patiently, holding back the tears. While Sonic was off his chair and staring down to his parents in the photograph.

"My mum, my dad!" before Sonic could say another word, Charles pulled out a newspaper and threw it on the table. The front page showed Charles at a young age, possibly 20, stood next to a machine that could have changed the world.

"I created a machine, for older people to live longer, to be untouched by death, but it never succeeded so I threw it away. I wish now that I had destroyed it, but when I went back it was gone. Robotnik had stolen it and threatened the people with it. Unfortunately the first mobian to have tested it out was your father. And I hadn't heard from him since"

"But that's good, it means he won't die?" Sonic seemed to have taken this into a positive effect but hadn't realised what truly happened to his father.

"Sonic, the machine didn't work properly. In fact it converts flesh into metal. It transforms any living organism that it finds into metal"

Sonic paused, still holding the photo in his hand. He dropped it to the ground.

"What? Who? How…" he stopped and stared down at his feet, where his photo had dropped. "What about my mother? What happened to her?" he tried to find something on the positive side, but Charles shook his head.

"Robotnik transformed your father that was the last we heard from him. And as for your mother…I hoped she would still be out there somewhere, hiding along with your siblings"

"Siblings?"

"Oh yeah, Sonic you have a brother and a sister…I don't know where they are, your mother wouldn't say apart from that there in trusted hands" he smiled lightly. "You can find them, but I don't want you running off and getting caught. You know what I told you. Once they catch you, bad awful things happen"

"I know Uncle Chuck, I know. But this is something I got to do; another part of my family…is out there. I need to find them" Charles flopped his hand over his nephew's shoulder and breathed in deeply.

"Be careful Sonic, you know I'm always here"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sonic chased everyone, looking for his siblings. He didn't even know what they looked like, but he thought to himself that it would come naturally. And it did.

In the middle of Metropolis City, Sonic sat on the stage with flashing lights pointing in his direction and as he sat there, many people who walked by stopped to stare.

The lights shined brighter on Sonic as he sat there, waiting. This was the place that everyone came too no matter where they were, hopefully they would recognise him, and they would have been reunited. But that wasn't the case. Sonic stayed there for a while, and no one he noticed turned up, apart from an oldish blue hedgehog who pushed himself through the crowd to get to his nephew.

"Sonic, come on lad, you won't find them" he grabbed his arm, and pulled him up from the stage but Sonic remained still.

"No, I have to find them. Somewhere they're here" he stopped and looked around, noticing that he was making a scene. And this attracted a few more, like a green hedgehog holding a brown rough bag beside an elderly man. His quills were messed up, coming out from his head, but there was something about him that made Sonic know him from somewhere.

"Yo dude, you need help?" he asked, climbing up from the stage. Sonic turned to stare at the hedgehog, and to his surprise, he did seem very familiar. At this point, Charles left him and made his way back to the back of the crowd.

"Huh? Uh no…wait" he held out his hand to hold back his new friend but was taken back as they both began to glow. "Woah"

"Dude!" the green hedgehog looked at his hands and smiled widely at the glowing sparkles that were shining on his hands. "Never seen that before man, what you do to me?" he looked back at Sonic, who was smiling widely.

"You're my brother! You're the brother" he cheered. They began to glow brighter as a dark pink hedgehog dressed up in her expensive clothing came up to the stage.

"Excuse me, but can you explain why I'm glowing like you two?" she asked. Sonic looked back from the brother to the girl, and his heart began to race.

"I found you both! That wasn't hard at all! I knew you would both be here!" he grabbed them and hugged them tightly, but the other two had no idea what was going on.

"Sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else" the girl pulled herself away from the others and scooted off, making the glow vanish completely. At this point, the green lad did the same, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his guardian who disappeared from the crowd.

"Ferrell? Dude where are ya?" he looked around the crowd but he had vanished. "Ferrell?" he continued to call his foster father, but there was no use.

And Sonic noticed this. Seeing two robots in the distance making their way to the lower district area. They were after him. And he knew it.

Watching Manic disappear off to his home, Sonic followed. But when they got there, they were too late. Robots had destroyed their home and had taken Ferrell and his friends away leaving Manic to sink to the floor. But Sonic came over to comfort him.

"Don't worry, we will get him back…but we need to check on our sister" he grabbed his hand, and breathed in before disappearing at the flash of light to the stage where they last saw their sister.

"You really think we're brothers? What's your name anyway?" the green hedgehog muttered as they stopped at the stage where they first met.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog…and you are?" he looked back at him, still keeping his eye out for the pink hedgehog.

"Wow…mine's Manic" they shook hands and smiled, staring out for the other sibling. But as they did this, there was a loud scream coming from a higher class estate.

"That must be her, come on" Sonic grabbed Manic's hand and rushed off to the higher posh place which was covered with men and women screaming and hiding. At over at the top of this area, was three robots, which were chasing a young pink hedgehog from a mansion.

"I'm coming!" Sonic called out, as he ran up the wall to save her. He jumped over the banister and smashed the robot down, giving the girl a chance to run off. She jumped off the building, landing into Manic's arms.

"Thanks, but they have taken my foster mother, lady windimiere!" she pointed across at a woman being pulled away by robots.

"Run Sonia, Run" she shouted. The girl did so, and began to run away but Sonic stopped her.

"We're getting them. I promised Manic" he looked across to his brother and grabbed his hand. He looked back at his sister who was now in tears.

"Why are you helping me? I don't even know you both" Sonia cried. Sonic took her hand and smiled.

"Were your brothers, you're the daughter of Jules and Aleena Hedgehog" Sonic said happily. "And from now on, were sticking together. I think that Robotnik knows that we exist…and sent those guards after us" he looked across to the guards that were now far in the distance. And this made him think. "We need to go to Robotnik's base…he will have them there…we can save them" he looked at the others who both seemed very nervous.

"Woah dude, not me. Robotnik can do evil stuff to ya if you get caught" Manic stepped back, holding his hands up in defence. "I'm not going anywhere" Sonic sighed at this, and looked back at his sister who was still confused about what had just happened.

"I don't even know you, let alone go into that wreck less place" she crossed her arms over her chest. "How do I know I can trust you…urm?" she paused, looking at him questioningly.

"Sonic, my names' Sonic the hedgehog" he said simply, answering her unasked question. "This is Manic, we are your brothers…we were separated at birth. You must believe me" he tried to make himself clear to understand, but the two others weren't so sure.

"If you're really my brothers, then why don't I know you?" Sonic and Manic stared at each other and the posh hedgehog's brightness. After Sonic only just mentioning about being apart from birth, she still didn't understand why she didn't know them.

"You were a baby. You wouldn't have remembered us" Manic told her, believing his fellow blue brother. "It all makes sense. Ferrell always said to me that he found me, outside the front door of his hideout…I was just laying there in silk sheets" he rubbed his chin and looked across to Sonia who was now almost in tears.

"Oh my…your right! My foster mother found me outside her home as well in the same sheets, she said I was left there for her to look after me" she began to tear up as she stared at her two brothers who both smiled back at her. "Oh I do have a real family!" she squealed, hugging them both. Sonic and Manic returned the hug, but then pulled away quickly after.

"We need to go now! Robotnik is looking for us…" Sonic alerted. He looked around for any signs of the robots and ships but there was nothing.

"But what about Ferrell? Our foster parents? Robotnik has them" Manic muttered, looking into the direction of Robotnik's lair. "We can't just leave them…they've looked after us for so long" Sonic knew he was right, but if they went back to save them, he was putting them as well in danger.

"We have to save them" Sonia cried.

Sonic tried to think, it was best for them to walk away and get as far away as they could, however they were like family, and family couldn't be left behind.

"Right! Let's go…but you have to be careful, whatever I say, do…ok?" Sonic looked at them both with a serious look and tried to send out his first order.

"Hold my hands, stay close…and…GO" He raced off with the two beside him hand in hand. They were lifted at an extreme speed and taken through the gateways of the dark robotic land.

They snuck round the back of the building and climbed through the vents, taking them to the main room, with a large machine that shined yellow.

"Doctor, Sir, we brought you the carers of the hedgehogs…but the hedgehogs got away" a robot announced. In the room, were thousands of screens showing thousands of different everyday life from outside his world. A round shaped man with an orange moustache and goggles for glasses span round in his chair, wearing a red suit with black and gold belts and metal.

"How dare you lose them? Does capturing them mean nothing to you! Find them…and bring those peasants in" he demanded, stomping his foot to the ground. Just then another robot entered holding three outsiders in chains.

One was an elder man who was the foster father of Manic; he was barred and chained up with his head down. The second was a woman dressed in fine expensive clothing, with a large diamond necklace around her neck. She was Sonia's foster mother.

And the last one, who was chained up from top to bottom was the old blue hedgehog. He was the one that Robotnik greeted first.

"Ah, Sir Charles the hedgehog…it has been a long time hasn't it?" he got up from his seat, and struggled to walk across to the hedgehog and kneeled down.

"What do you want Ivo?" he snapped back, pulling from the chains. But the doctor simply laughed back at him.

"You know what I want Charles! You dam nephew and the others! Where are they" he spat, forcing the hedgehog to speak. But Charles kept strong.

"I'm not telling you nothing, you need to speak to the Oracle for that" the hedgehog said in his cocky tone. The room grew silent after this, and the other two prisoners were both hesitating at their feet, watching as both the old hedgehog and Robotnik stared eye to eye with each other.

"I already have you see…and this kid seems to be the one that will wreck my future, him and his little team of freedom fighters…the pink hedgehog, the yellow fox! I know it all" the egg shaped man continued to rant on, unaware of the three younger hedgehogs that were sat above him in the vents, hearing every word.

"I don't know what you're talking about…pink hedgehog? Yellow fox?" Charles shouted. But Robotnik knew it all, he knew what he was talking about and demanded answers to prevent it from happening. He asked his old prisoner again, who quickly denied and sent him away, leaving the two others alone with him.

The first one was Lady windimeire who was thrown into the machine. Robotnik watched her frightened eyes as she screamed. Pressing the button, great amount of power struck to the machine sending bolts through it and creating large pitches of smoke.

The door opened and there were no cries. Sonia clenched her brothers for hope but it was too late. A robotic woman stepped out from the machine and stood to the side in an order. She did no say a word, and once again Sonic stared down at the machine that had killed his father.

"That's what it does" he whispered to himself.

Keeping low, they waited for the next victim to enter the machine. He was forced inside and door locked instantly, trapping him inside. Robotnik laughed evilly, pressing the button and watching the power transform his victim into a metal robot.

But Sonic had enough. He smashed through the vents and charged at the machine, but it was too late for him. Ferrell was roboticized completely. Manic tried to speak to him, but there was no use. The robots only did orders and never had a mind of their own.

Robotnik stared at this. All three hedgehogs were together and this made him mad. Sonia begged out for her foster mother, who stood still in the corner of the room.

"Get them! Get them now!" Robotnik shouted angrily as he pointed to the three young hedgehogs. Sonic span round as quick as he could, creating a tornado that swept Robotnik from his feet.

"Guys, we gotta split!" Sonic shouted, pulling the siblings close. He held their hands and sprinted across the opening and out, leaving his Uncle Chuck still inside.

As soon as they were far away, Sonic stopped allowing the two others to drift away hand in hand. It was silent, and Sonic knew that there was no chance of getting their family back.

"We need to stick together, all of us…until we find our real mother" Sonic announced, holding their hands. He then began to lead them into the forest, to begin their mission.


End file.
